Megaera daughter of Hecate Chapter 1
by firewind095
Summary: A sorceress has lost everything, her mother, her sisters, and doesn't even know who her father is. She's about to lose more. And gain more.


Chapter 1

Every sorceress, yes I said sorceress, is brought to Delphi at birth, to receive a prophecy from the Oracle. When my mother, my sisters, and I arrived at Delphi, something terrible happened. A priest caught sight of my mother, he looked at her for quite some time, and he looked away knowing who she was. He knew that my mother was Hecate, goddess of sorcery. He took out his bow and a few arrows, set the arrow in the bow and pulled the arrow back into the string. The sound of the string being pulled back caught my mother's attention, quickly she looked back to the priest, and gasped. The priest had let go of the arrow, and it was flying straight towards us. My mother tried to stop the arrow with a spell, but it was too late. The arrow had missed my mother, my sister, and I, and pierced through my other sister's chest. I looked over to my sister's body, blood trickled down her stomach, her chest was covered in blood, and the arrow was sticking out from her heart. My mother yelled, "My child shall be avenged!" Another arrow was set in the bow, and the priest pulled back on the string. My mother tried running. It didn't work. The priest let go of the arrow, it flew at a rapid speed, possibly faster than the one that shot my sister. The arrow hit my other sister, in the stomach, unlike my other sister, she cried out loud when the point of the arrow hit her fragile skin. My mother screamed in outrage, "My children shall be avenged! My remaining child shall live forever!" I was the remaining child, helpless, oblivious to the world, powerless. I didn't even know who my father was, he could have been a soldier, a king, a god, an unknown subject of a kingdom, perhaps? The only way I would be able to live forever, is if my father was a god, and if that was so, my sisters would not have died. My mother pulled out her wand, and pointed the sharp tip of it to the priest. A powerful looking bolt shot out from the tip of the wand, the light from the bolt shone on my pale face, it was hot, but cold at the same time. When the bolt hit the priest, he burst into flames, I stared at the burning man, mesmerized. The fire was large, but I couldn't feel its warmth. "Now my child, you shall receive your prophecy." said my mother in a calm voice. She started walking toward an opening in a wall, a woman was sitting on a tall stool behind a curtain in the room beyond the opening. My mother cradled me in her arms, lovingly, but I felt no love from her. I looked back to the priest, or what used to be a priest. In the burning man's place was a pile of grey ashes. I stared at the ashes for a long time. I felt sorry for the poor man, but he did kill my sisters, that made me hate him. My mother was still holding the corpses of my sisters, until she did something unexpected. She knelt down, in the middle of the room, and placed my sisters' bodies on the ground. She took her wand, and pointed the sharp tip of it to them. She cast a spell on them, the same spell she cast on the priest. A bolt shot out of the wand, and hit my sisters, and they burst into flames. Before burning them, my mother named them. The first one she pointed to was the smallest. "Your name shall be Cathryn" said my mother. The next one she pointed to was the biggest, but she was still small. "Your name shall be Linden" Why would she name them if they were dead? After my sisters' corpses were nothing but a pile of ashes, my mother put her wand away. She looked at me, with a slight grin on her face, "Your name shall be Megaera" She walked toward the opening to the room where the Oracle was, slowly. She walked into the room, and said, "Oracle, what is this child's destiny?" The Oracle was silent for a long time and then she said,

"An under sea palace you shall find,

With a boy, so brave and kind.

The god of the sun you shall regretfully meet,

And under your friend's hand, you shall suffer defeat."

I looked up to my mother, she had a sour look on her face. I didn't understand what the Oracle meant. I didn't know whether to be frightened, content, or depressed about the prophecy. My mother walked out of the temple, quickly. She opened the door of the temple, I hadn't noticed when we entered the temple, but the temple was on a cliff. The cliff was over a clear blue, beautiful ocean. The smell of the wind coming off of the sea filled my nose. My mother looked upon the sea in disgust. She summoned her hawk, with a spell. In a few moments, a small creature was flying toward my mother and I. My mother held out her arm, and straightened it. The animal came closer, and closer, until it was perched on my mother's arm. "Change into your true form," said my mother "Be quick about it." The bird flew off of my mother's arm, and set its self on the ground. It screeched loudly, and grew larger, much larger. A shell grew on its back, from its forehead to its lower back. At the end of its tail, grew three spikes, one on one side and two on the other. Horns started to grow on either side. I stared at the thing in fear. She walked over to the massive bird, and climbed onto its back, holding me in her arms. The bird took flight, and started to fly over the sea, and toward the setting sun. My mother mumbled and cursed while we were over the sea. What did she have against the sea? The sea was such a beautiful thing, and it seemed as though she hated it to the core. We flew for an hour or so, and then I saw land, an island. In the middle of the sea. The hawk slowed down, and landed smoothly on the beach of the island. My mother hopped off of the bird, "You may go back to whatever you were doing." said my mother in a dry emotionless voice. Before me, was nothing but forest. It didn't seem very interesting, until my mother took me deep into it. My mother took me into the forest, she stopped walking when she was standing in front of a large rock. She held me tight, and whispered, "You shall avenge your sisters. You will live forever. You shall have the Wild Power. You shall be one of my priestesses." I understood what she said, like I understood what the Oracle said. What was this Wild Power she spoke of? How was I going to avenge my sisters? They were destroyed, no thanks to my mother. How was I going to live forever? My sisters didn't even live for a day! My mother set me down on the rock, it was smooth, cold, and hard, I hoped I wouldn't have to lie on it for long. My mother slowly pulled out her wand, pointed the sharp tip of it to my chest, and said an incantation under her breath, so quietly, it was almost as if she had not said anything. A glow of light started to form at the tip of the wand, the light was different from the bolt that killed the priest, this one was multi-colored, this one was beautiful. I didn't feel as though I was in danger, and about to die, this one felt like a new life, or a new kind of life. The glow grew brighter, more brilliant, stronger. Once the glow was almost blinding, my mother let it loose on me. When the light hit me, it felt amazing, yet horrible. It felt like a thousand bolts of lightning striking me, one after the other. I screeched at the top of my lungs, the tone of my voice was fierce. My mother pointed the tip of her wand away from me, stopping the light to enter my small body. A small glow of light stuck to my chest, growing weaker by the second, until the light was gone. When the light had completely vanished, I felt strong, much stronger than I felt before. What had my mother done? Had she given me eternal life? That Wild Power, that she had spoken of? My mother came over to me, weakly. She picked me up, almost dropping me, "Child, you are immortal, you have the Wild Power." said my mother.


End file.
